O Amor Sobrevive A Tudo
by Dandaniscrazy
Summary: Scorpius e Rose começaram a namorar, causando problemas com a família mais pela família Weasley do que a Malfoy , e acontece um estupro. Alvo Potter sairá impune por abusar de sua prima? Sua irmã será culpada? E o que será de Scorpius e Rose no final? Eu lhe dou as perguntas, mas as respostas... Só lendo...
1. Prólogo

Erica Santana Rangel & Daniela Monteiro

By: Daniela Artusi Monteiro

**O amor sobrevive à tudo**

Obra escrita originalmente por Daniela Artusi e corrigida por Erica Rangel. Obra Original. Plágio é crime.

**Prógolo**

Duas pessoas apaixonadas desde os 8 anos, sempre convivendo juntas começam a namorar aos 14. Isso gerou muita polêmica para ambas as famílias desses dois.

Os Weasley's e Malfoy's não queriam acreditar de forma nenhuma que algo assim poderia acontecer.

Antes de começarem a namorar, esses dois Corvinais andavam juntos como melhores amigos atraindo olhares onde passavam, as garotas que achavam o loiro bonito tinham raiva da ruiva e os garotos que a achavam bonita tinham inveja dele. Rose sempre soube que existiriam pessoas que quisessem machucá-la ao começar o namoro mas não sabia que sua própria família faria parte dessas pessoas.

Eu apresento agora os invejosos Sonserinos: Alvo e Lilian Potter, que farão de tudo para impedir o namoro deles.

"Eu quero ele mais que tudo, tudo mesmo. Ele será **MEU**, escrevam o que eu digo!" — Lilian Potter

"Ela é minha, eu nunca deixarei aquele imbecil tocar nela. Não é justo eu a amar e ela não corresponder, por que aliás, se eu não a tivesse por bem, teria por mal" — Alvo Potter

Rose e Scorpius foram feitos um para o outro, eles sabiam disso mas o destino como sempre teria que interferir em tudo. O destino surpreende a todos, sempre interferindo em nossas vidas mas isso não vai poder interferir na deles, por que almas-gêmeas nascem e vivem juntas. Nem o destino conseguira interferir a vida desses dois juntos mas conseguiria botar ao menos obstáculos onde dificultaria o futuro de ambos.

Leiam a historia complicada de inveja e amor onde magia é mais que necessária para os "vilões" do que para os inocentes.

_"Lutar pelo amor é bom, mas alcançá-lo sem luta é melhor"_

_—_ _**William Shakespeare**_

_"Amor não se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre, ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente."_

_—_ _**M. Paglia**_


	2. Before Pulling the Trigger

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Before pulling the trigger**

Uma garotinha ruiva havia acabado de sair da loja de seu tio George, a loja _Geminialidades Weasley_. Ela andava com 5 sicles que havia pedido a seu pai para comprar um sorvete na sorveteria do Beco Diagonal. Ela comprou o sorvete, mas atrapalhada por si só, trombou em um gorotinho loiro que vinha alegre na direção contraria.

—Ai meu Merlim! Me descupe... Eh... E-eu... — a ruivinha olhou para os olhos do garoto se perdendo na imensidão cinza daquele olhar

—Sem problemas, é só um pouco de sorvete... —ele disse limpando a roupa e depois olhando para os olhos azuis que fitavam-o curiosamente e sorriu —Você é a...?

—Ah, sim... Rose Weasley, prazer! — ela falou animada estendendo a mão

— Scorpius Malfoy. — ele disse apertando e beijando a mão de Rose

Eles comecaram a conversar e se entenderam, Rose foi para a loja do tio de novo, enquanto Scorpius voltou para a Floreiros&Borrões onde, sua mãe Astória estava a sua espera. Ele decidiu contar a mãe sobre Rose, por que ela havia sido sua primeira amiga e ela não pareceu julgá-lo por um sobrenome, e ele tambem achava que tinha uma conexão com ela, ele parecia conhecê-la por anos quando poucas palavras foram pronunciadas.

Se passou uma semana do ocorrido e o pai de Scorpius, Draco, anunciou que havia recebido uma promoção no trabalho de Inominável, e teria que se mudar para poder trabalhar mais perto de casa. Eles se mudaram quase que de imediato para um vilarejo bruxo chamado Chington Sulley perto de Londres e lá se aconchegaram em uma casa azul.

* * *

Dias depois Scorpius avistou Rose brincando no jardim da casa amarela na frente da sua e não esperou mais e foi falar com ela...

Rose morava lá desde que seu irmão Hugo nasceu e quase não tinha amigos de sua idade, fora seu primo que quase sempre a visitava, entao foi uma alegria estonteante saber que Scorpius morava na casa da frente. Após recuperar-se do encontro eles foram caminhando ate a praça que ali havia e comecaram a conversar sobre coisas banais debaixo de uma árvore, deixando transparecer a alegria de ter um ao outro naquele momento.

* * *

Ambos continuam amigos, Ron (o pai de Rose) não aprovou de imediato a amizade, mas foi convencido por Hermione (a mãe de Rose) a deixar os dois. Draco sempre gostou de Rose, então não teve problema nenhum com a amizade e Astoria e Hermione, que eram Medibruxas, adoraram a proximidade das familias.

Três anos se passaram e Scorp e Rose, ambos com 11 anos, estavam na plataforma 9¾ onde iriam para Hogwarts junto dos primos mais velhos de Rose (James Sirius, Fred II, Molly, Victorie, Lucy), os primos da idade de ambos (Alvo, Louis, Roxanne) e Teddy. Os únicos que não iriam ainda a Hogwarts eram Lily e Hugo, que tinham 9 anos.

Nesse dia eles reencontraram Lorcan e Lysander Lovegood Longbottom, gêmeos e filhos de Luna e Neville. Todos fora Alvo queriam ir para Grifinória ou Corvinal. Rose, Scorp e Louis queriam Corvinal, e Roxanne, Lorcan, Lysander queriam a Grifinória. Alvo queria ir para a Sonserina mas ninguém achou que seria possível por ser filho de quem era... Mas Alvo cismava com a Sonserina...

— Al, por que você quer ir para a Sonserina? A sua irmã eu ate entendo mas você? Poxa! — Rose disse ao chegarem na plataforma de Hogsmead

— Olha Rose, eu acho que eu vou me dar bem na Sonserina... Instinto eu acho! Mas me diz, que história é essa da Lily ir para Sonserina? Ela vai pra Grifinória!

— Al, eu acho que você é o único que não percebeu que sua irmã é uma cobra. —respondeu Rox — Olha, até o Jay já percebeu... Só você que não!

— Mas ela...

—Mas nada, você não vê o que ela apronta?

Nesse momento Scorp puxou Rose e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Eles vão começar de novo... — esse simples sussurro causou arrepios involuntarios em Rose e ela só respondeu:

— Estou vendo, será que eles não cansam?

Depois disso, o tempo até a Seleção se passou normal, mas quando o diretor Neville Longbottom chamou os nomes, houveram várias surpresas.

* * *

— Delacour Weasley, Louis. — ele anunciou.

Demorou um pouco, mas o chapeu gritou em alto e bom som: — _**CORVINAL.**_

* * *

— Granger Weasley, Rose.

— _Claro, uma Weasley... __Mas também Granger! Interessante... Corvinal ou Grifinória? Você parece ter a coragem de seu pai, mas é mais inteligente que sua propria mãe. Eu acho que eu farei o que eu não fiz com sua mãe, ou seja...__**CORVINAL.**_

A ultima palavra foi anunciada alto e a garota, contente, foi para a mesa que comemorava sua chegada. E olhou para Scorp, e sibilou silenciosamente com a boca: "Boa Sorte!"

* * *

— Hyperon Malfoy, Scorpius.

— _Diferente da família... Hum, na Sonserina você nunca será bem-vindo. Lufa-Lufa também não servira para você. Mas Grifinoria eu acho que... Não! Você devera ficar na mesma casa que a ruiva... Então sua única opção é... __**CORVINAL.**_

Pensando nas palavras do chapéu, Scorp foi para mesa e se sentou a frente de Louis e ao lado de Rose... Ele sabia que iria onde Rose fosse, eles ficariam para sempre juntos.

* * *

— Lovegood Longbottom, Lorcan — Neville deu um pequeno sorriso

— _**LUFA-LUFA.**_ — o chapéu disse.

Lorcan foi para a mesa um pouco feliz, ele não estava desapontado mas meio chateado por não ficar na Grifinória.

* * *

— Lovegood Longbottom, Lysander —outro sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Neville

O chapéu mal foi colocado na cabeca dela e o chapéu disse: —_** GRIFINÓRIA.**_

Contente ela foi saltitando para perto de James e Fred II, pessoas que ela já conhecia.

* * *

— Severo Potter, Alvo — após Neville dizer o nome, todos do salão prenderam a respiração... Era possível ouvir uma agulha caindo de tanto silêncio

— _Uau! Puxa, interessante, muito calculista, ambicioso, um pouco frio... Seu pai foi para Grifinória mas você é mais ambicioso que ele. Você deseja poder e faria de tudo por _**ela**_. Não é reconhecido e quer vingança. Acho que eu vou fazer a escolha certa dessa vez. Você irá para a... __**SONSERINA.**_

Todos do salão congelaram. O filho de Harry Potter na Sonserina? Depois de Alvo levantar, uma explosão de aplausos saiu da mesa da Sonserina, onde Alvo foi muito bem vindo.

* * *

— Weasley, Roxanne

O chapéu considerou muito sua escolha, ficou por quase um minuto inteiro na cabeça dela e anunciou: _**—LUFA-LUFA**_.

Ela sorridente se sentou ao lado de Lorcan e corou. Por sua causa ela foi para Lufa-Lufa.

* * *

Essa Seleção não impediu Scorp e Rose de conversarem sempre com Alvo. Eles eram amigos, mas Rose estava cada vez mais se aproximando de Scorp. Aí que Alvo ficava com ciúmes absurdos e dava um ataque enorme.

O ano foi se passando e Rose já preferia ficar com Scorp do que com Alvo. O garoto tinha mudado desde que entrou na Sonserina, ele se tornou mais frio com os outros e mais grosso também. Uma coisa que ela não entendia era como ele poderia ser tão doce com ela e tão frívolo com os outros.

Quando as férias de inverno chegaram, todos foram para suas casa e já que Scorp e Rose eram vizinhos eles se viram as férias inteiras, sempre brincando com a neve ou jogando quadribol. Não poderíam estar mais felizes, passando o feriado só eles dois, sem escola, sem preocupações, sem Alvo para ter um ataque de pelancas. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, por que as ferias acabaram e eles tiveram que voltar. Meses depois o ano foi encerrado com a vitória da Grifinória na Copa das Casas.

* * *

Agora, Rose e Scorp estavam no 2º ano e mais juntos impossível! Eles faziam as mesmas matérias e sempre estudavam juntos, sempre faziam duplas e só andavam juntos. Nesse ano Rose começou a notar os olhares que as outras garotas mandavam para ela, todos demonstrando raiva e inveja. Rose era bonita, não tinha tanto corpo, mas era bonita com seus cabelos ruivos e feições delicadas que aos olhos de Scorp eram as mais bonitas desse planeta.

O segundo ano deles foi normal, assim dizendo. A proximidade deles significou muita coisa para os familiares de Rose por que eles começaram a vê-los como um casal, mas eles nunca comentavam nada desse tipo com Rose... Seus primos pensavam que ela estava em um relacionamento escondido com Scorp e quando quisesse ela falaria sobre isso _voluntariamente_(ou seja, sem feitiços, sem poções ou nada obrigando ela a falar).

Uma das coisas importantes que aconteceu foi que Hermione e Astória combinaram de viajarem juntas com as duas familias no verão para o Caribe, em uma cidade trouxa, onde eles ficaram em um hotel 4 estrelas. Draco e Ron ainda não se suportam, mas tiveram que conviver juntos por 3 semanas. Essa foi um oportunidade ótima de Scorp conhecer melhor Hugo, já que quase nunca se viam, e Hugo de passar mais tempo com a irmã.

No final, todos desfrutaram da viagem e voltaram animados para Chington Sulley, Hugo o mais animado por causa de seu 1º ano em Hogwarts que estaria prestes a começar...

* * *

Era outono de 2021, e as famílias Weasley e Malfoy partiram juntas para a estação de King's Cross para chegar à plataforma 9¾. Scorpius e Rose falavam alegremente a Hugo sobre Hogwarts e tudo o que ele iria aprender com o passar do ano, enquanto o mesmo tentava avistar a família Potter, mais especificamente a caçula dos Potter que também entraria em Hogwarts nesse ano.

— Ah, Hugo também têm esse professor de DCAT que... — Rose falou, mas foi interrompida por Lily.

— Huguinhoooo! Senti tantas saudades de você. — ela disse literalmente pulando no pescoço do garoto, que, consequentemente quase caiu para trás assustado.

— Hey Lilinda, quanto tempo! — ele respondeu logo depois de se recuperar do susto — Tá mais alta.

— Rose, vamos sair daqui para o casal botar a fofoca em dia... — Scorp disse e levou-a para dentro do trem

Rose entrou em uma cabine vazia, botou suas coisas e deixou sua coruja macho, Goose, no banco vago ao seu lado. Scorp deixou a sua coruja fêmea, Cathy, ao lado. As corujas já haviam cruzado recentemente e posto 3 ovos que foram vendidos para a loja de animais do Beco Diagonal.

— E ai Rô... Aposta quanto que até o fim do ano eles estão juntos?

— Eu não aposto nada por que eu sei que o meu irmão gosta dela mas ela é uma cobra que quer usar ele... — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha — ... 5 galeões que eles não ficam juntos. — ela disse extendendo a mão.

— Então tá, 5 que eles ficam até o final do ano letivo. — Scorp apertou a mão dela.

Algo estranho aconteceu, ambos sentiram arrepios percorrerem o corpo com o simples toque das mãos. Rose recompôs-se rapdamente e afastou sua mão, logo depois comecou a fitar silenciosamente a paisagem. Scorp abaixou sua mão e tentou raciocinar consigo mesmo se era possível ele finalmente ter se apaixonado por ela, de sentir mais do que uma leve atração pela ruiva como antes.

Passaram-se dois minutos no máximo e eles já voltavam a se falar normalmente, ignorando puramente o fato de, agora, se estranharem só com um toque.

* * *

A Seleção já havia começado e Lily ainda não sabia para que mesa ela iria. Ainda confusa se queria ou não ficar na Grifinoria ela simplesmente se deixou a mercê do chapeu. Neville comecou chamando uns nomes, um pouco sem importância e logo depois parou nela:

— Luna Potter, Lilian — após anunciar ela olhou para James, esse lhe retribuiu um olhar. Logo depois olhou para Alvo que fez um sinal. Ela estava pronta, não importava aonde o chapeu à botasse ela ainda teria um família.

— _Sim, eu vejo... Outra Potter. Corajosa e... Audaciosa. Escolha difícil. Inteligência? Não tem um pingo, mas nunca desprezaria amizades. O que lhe sobressai é o desejo de vingança. Rancorosa e grossa até com a propria família... A casa ideal para você é a... __**SONSERINA.**_

Lily se sentiu feliz, mas não completa... faltava algo para conseguir reinar nessa escola.

* * *

— Weasley, Hugo

Nessa hora Rose pegou a mão de Scorp e nesse momento de tensão esperou cada segundo como se demorasse horas. Scorp surpreendeu-se mas entrelassou seus dedos na mão de Rose. O chapeu depois de muita demora anunciou: — _**LUFA-LUFA.**_

Rose logo afrouxou o toque mas continuou segurando a mão de Scorp até o fim da Seleção, onde eles se entreolharam e soltaram as mãos envergonhados.

Após isso nada mais constrangedor aconteceu.

* * *

Lily, depois de um tempo em Hogwarts, se mostrou bem atenta à Scorp, sempre observando-o no Salão Principal e falando: "Oi Scorp!" quando o via no corredor ou no jardim. No final do ano ela criou o "Fã-Clube Do Scorp!", onde ela e outras garotas da Sonserina falavam sobre ele e exclusivamente sobre o ciúmes que elas tinham da ruiva.

Mesmo Rose e Scorp não tendo nada, todos pensavam que eles eram um casal já formado só que ainda não haviam assumido o namoro... Que bom que esses boatos e fofocas nunca chegaram ao ouvido de Alvo ou de Lily que ciumentos por si só poderíam criar a 3ª guerra bruxa.

Esse ano foi um ano particularmente calmo comparado aos outros, a única diferença era que Scorp e Rose tentavam de tudo para conseguir evitar os momentos tensos que às vezes haviam entre eles.

* * *

Chegaram assim, as férias de inverno em Hogwarts. Agora com Hugo e Lily no 2º ano e Alvo, Rose e Scorp no 4º todos se falavam com menos frequencia devido aos estudos. Nessas férias os pais de Hugo e Rose iriam viajar junto dos pais de Scorp, só eles quatro, então as crianças poderiam escolher entre ficar com a família Potter ou ficar em Hogwarts. Hugo que tinha um pequeno prescipício pela Potter mais nova decidiu comemorar com a família, mas Rose e Scorp não queriam dar de cara com as duas cobras da família, então decidiram ficar.

Poucas pessoas ficariam em Hogwarts mas tudo estava decorado mesmo assim.

Na manhã de Natal Rose acordou olhou pela janela e sorriu, tinha neve por todo lado. Aquela definitivamente era sua época favorita do ano.

A ruiva trocou o pijama e cautelosamente foi até o dormitorio masculino acordar Scorp. Aí ela lembrou-se de que só eles dois da Corvinal que tinham ficado as férias em Hogwarts, e apressou o passo entrando rapidamente no dormitório.

— Scorp. Scorp! Acorda.** CARAMBA ACORDA GAROTO! **— disse Rose tentando acordar "pacificamente" o garoto

— O que foi Rô? — ele disse botando o travesseiro na cara

— 1º Que é Natal, 2º lá fora está nevando e 3º que nós temos **PRESENTES** — ela gritou dando pulinhos

— Avá, imagina se vai ser Natal sem presente! — ele disse sarcástico e ela mostrou a língua — Ui! Linguinha sexy...

— Eu sei né! O que eu posso fazer se eu sou **TODA** sexy? Tem ate aquela antiga música trouxa assim: _"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see; Everybody stops and they staring at me; I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it; I'm sexy and I know it!" — _ela cantou passando a mão no corpo

— Ruivinha... _"Nossa, nossa!; Assim você me mata; Ai se eu te pego; Ai ai se eu te pego"_. — cantou Scorp fazendo a dancinha

— Você já tá pronto pra ir lá fora, né? — ele afirmou botando o casaco — Então vamos lá... Vem me pegar Scorzinhoooo...

Ela não esperou resposta e saiu correndo da Sala Comunal, Scorp saiu correndo logo atrás e tropeçou algumas vezes até chegar nas escadas.

Rose estava passando agora pelo jardim e olhou para trás buscando Scorp com os olhos, ele estava a quase 3 metros de distância e se aproximando... Scorp continuou acelerando pelo jardim mas nem tanto por que a neve fofa lhe impedia de correr muito rápido.

Scorp foi conseguindo se aproximar e Rose foi parando para ver aonde Scorp estava. Ao virar-se Scorp trombou nela e ambos cairam na estava em cima dela e sussurrou:

— Te peguei.

Depois disso eles se encararam por bons momentos... Cinza no azul, assim se passaram segundos que duraram a eternidade. Scorp se concentrou em fitar o rosto de Rose, eles bem próximos com respirações ofegantes e falhas se aproximaram mais, acabando com o espaço entre eles. Eles agora se beijavam com voracidade e paixão.

Nem Rose nem Scorp haviam ficado com alguém antes por que se gostavam muito, por isso eles acharam meio estranho se encontrarem naquela situação tão de repente.

Ao terminar o beijo Rose foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio

— Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para esse beijo acontecer.

Após dito isso Scorp levantou-se e puxando Rose. Já levantados Scorp puxou-a para outro beijo, um mais calmo, apaixonado onde todos os sentimentos misturados eram ditos sem nenhuma palavra.

E entre selinhos após o beijo Scorp sussura...

— E nem você sabe o quanto eu esperei para te ter.

* * *

Alguns dias após aquele beijo, Scorp e Rose continuavam juntos... Juntos numa relação mas ainda não chegavam a namorar sério.

Rose, do seu jeito romântica de viver, perguntou depois de uma semana "juntos".

—Scorp... Então nós estamos juntos, não? —ela se sentou no colo do loiro, que por sua vez estava no sofá da Sala Comunal

— Claro que sim Rô. Eu sempre te quiz, e agora que eu te tenho não vou deixar você voltar atrás. — ele respondeu entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela

— Ah, mas sei lá… Você poderia me pedir em namoro de uma forma romântica. — Rose disse brincando com os dedos entrelaçados

— Então você vai ter que esperar até o final das férias, por que o Loiro Gato aqui tem uma surpresa para uma Ruiva Sensual.

— Você ta me traindo com a Lily, Scorp? Que mal gosto! — ela disse fingida limpando a falsa lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto

— Não é ela, eu to te traindo com uma ruiva que é minha melhor amiga e sempre foi boa comigo, e por essa ruiva, só essa que eu me apaixonei. Eu tenho sorte dela estar sentada no meu colo, né amor? — ele disse rápido e depois caíu a ficha para Rose que **ele** estava APAIXONADO por ela.

Rose, não pensando em mais nada, o puxou para um beijo um tanto empolgado e cheio de exitação, e, quando percebeu, Scorp já estava sobre ela, sem camisa e retirando sua blusa. Ela concordou que aquela era um visão dos deuses, mas tomou forças e falou:

—Não estamos indo rápido de mais?

— Acho que sim. — ele olhou para sua camisa jogada à 5m deles — Olha, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira, Rô.

— Eu quero isso mas eu não quero que seja aqui no sofá — ela revirou os olhos— ou rápido de mais... Eu quero sentir cada toque seu, não quero que seja uma coisa física, mas sim um ato de amor. — ela disse corando um pouco esperando a reação do loiro que só sorriu — Entende?

— Entendo sim amor. Se algum dia nós chegarmos nesse ponto eu prometo que será não só físico. E eu também vou estar lá quando você acordar de manhã, eu não vou fugir.

— Então vamos lá para o seu dormitório! — ela disse puxando Scorp escada acima.

No meio da escada Scorpius não aguentou e puxou Rose para um beijo, enquanto a mesma entralaçava sua cintura na dele durante a subida das escadas encaracoladas.

Scorp abriu a porta do dormitório e descansou a ruiva em sua cama. Se posicionou em cima dela e começou a beijar o pescoço, a barriga e a coxa de Rose. As roupas, caídas no chão, e, consequentemente, esquecidas lá estavam espalhadas umas das outras.

O clima agora tenso, reinava no quarto. Rose estava com a parte de baixo da lingerie, com Scorp em cima dela com uma cueca boxer azul marinho.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou

— Nunca tive mais certeza na vida. — ela respondeu

Rose sabia da dor que viria que seguir, então fechou os olhos. Ela confiava em Scorp desde os 8 anos e sempre soube que ele nunca a machucaria de propósito.

Ela sabia que agora não havia mas volta, assim que tivesse começado, ela iria querer terminar.


	3. Now Comes the Bomb

**Capítulo 2**

**Parte I - All the troubles...**

_» POV NARRADORA _**On**_ »_

—Rose. Acorda, amor. — Já vou, Scorp, pera. — ela disse virando de bruços

— Rô, são 8:00 da manhã, a gente vai perder o café. — ela levantou com o lençol no corpo, sonolenta — Suas roupas tão aqui para você se trocar... — ele as botou na cama — Mas se você quiser fazer outra coisa, eu to aqui! — ele disse, só com a cueca azul marinho no corpo

Scorp se sentou no baú com um ar de vitorioso, mas em dois segundos ele caiu dali. Rose, que estava em pé e com o lençol de seda ao seu corpo, começou a gargalhar. Além de Scorp ter caído, ele tropeçou quando tentou levantar e caiu de novo. E quando finalmente levantou, bateu o dedinho na quina da cama.

— Scorp, — risos — como que — risos — ? — risos

— Ah amor, que bom que você se importa comigo! — ele disse irônico — Eu tô bem, só para a sua informação, tá. — ele completou fazendo um biquinho

— Ui! Que biquinho _sexy_. — ela disse dando um selinho nele

— Eu mereço mais que isso! — ele disse, puxando-a pela cintura

— Sei que sim... — eles se beijavam e já estavam na cama, repetindo tudo o que fizeram na noite anterior...

* * *

Passaram-se mais três semanas, e logo os alunos estariam chegando. Os Sonserinos já haviam voltado e ficam sempre nas masmorras _(n/Dani: __**¬¬' Avá que eles ficam**__)_. Hugo, Lily, Alvo, James, Teddy, Victoire, Fred, Roxanne, Louis, Lucy e Molly (**O.O**) já estavam todos em Hogwarts junto de Scorp e Rose, que tentavam não ficar se agarrando com eles por perto.

O problema foi no dia seguinte à chegada de todos... Alguém descobriu sobre eles.

_» Flashback _**ON**_ »_

_Scorp e Rose estavam aos altos amassos no sofá da sala comunal. Todos da Corvinal que já haviam chegado estavam dormindo, às 3:00 da manhã. Louis Delacour Weasley, bastava essa pessoa acordada para todo o plano de Scorp e Rose ser descoberto._

_Louis ia até a cozinha, tomar chocolate quente, mas viu a cena na sala e falou:_

— _Tsc, tsc... que feio!_

— _Lo-Louis? — gaguejou Rose, com os lábios rosados_

— _Priminha, se agarrando com o __**MEU**__ Scorp? — ele disse batendo a mãe no coração e fazendo pose de gay_

— _**SEU**__ Scorp? — ela perguntou, e virou-se para Scorp — É com ele que você me trai, Malfoy? — e esnobou Scorp — Vem, Louis, nós fomos traídos e estamos revolts — ela disse, puxando o primo para um abraço_

— _Rose, me perdoa... Louis, meu amor, volta para mim! — Scorp se ajoelhou_

— _É... __**NÃO**__! Já arranjei outra pessoa. (__**u.ü**__)_

— _Ah Louis, por isso você é meu primo favorito! Vem sentar. — ela disse indo para o sofá_

— _Não, valeu, eu vou na cozinha. E sem problema, voltem a se pegar... Eu não vou contar para a família. Juízo vocês dois, hein!_

_« Flashback _**OFF**_ «_

Louis não contou a ninguém, mas sempre que via Scorp e Rose saindo juntos, começava a rir. Os outros ao redor o encaravam, e então ele começava a se acalmar. Mas isso não durou muito.

Scorp teve uma ideia de como pedir Rose em namoro, para que todos ficassem sabendo...

* * *

Todos já haviam voltado para Hogwarts, e era véspera do primeiro dia do ano letivo. Scorp falou com Minerva de manhã, e agora tinha um plano para concretizar.

Na hora do jantar, Minerva se levantou e as conversas cessaram.

— Boa noite a todos, espero que tenham retornado bem ao castelo. Antes de qualquer coisa, um aluno hoje foi falar comigo, e ele gostaria de dizer algumas palavras... — ela disse, dando um olhar significativo para a mesa da Corvinal enquanto todos ficavam com cara de _WTF?_ — Sr. Malfoy?

Ele sentiu os olhares em cima dele, e olhou de esgueira para Rose, que não sabia de nada, ao seu lado.

— Hum-Hum... Bem, eu só queria falar com uma garota muito especial, — ele ficou em pé do banco — linda e charmosa. Rose, eu falo diretamente com você... — ele falou em um tom mais alto que o normal— Rô, quer namorar comigo?

— Sim! — ela disse, antes de puxar Scorp para um beijo no meio do salão

Algumas pessoas começaram a falar, outras a assobiar, mas só dois Sonserinos não gostaram nem um pouco do 'espetáculo': _Alvo&Lily_.

_» POV LILY _**On**_ »_

Eu me controlei muito no jantar, mas logo depois eu simplesmente entrei na Sala Precisa e comecei a chorar de raiva. Por que **ela** tinha que ter tudo? Todos a amam, e eu sou só a ovelha negra da família, só uma Sonserina qualquer. Ela não, ela é **a** linda e perfeita Corvinal. Tô de saco cheio disso... Olha, agora ela também tem o Scorp.

Nesses tempos só podemos confiar na família, e eu sei muito bem _quem_ vai me ajudar com isso...

_» POV ALVO _**On**_ »_

_**Eu.**_

_**Não.**_

_**Acredito.**_

Como ela poderia ficar com ele? Justo **ele**? Ela é a minha prima favorita, mas eu a amo, por que ela não pode corresponder?

Que ótimo, o amor da minha vida ama outro.

Lily, minha irmã, amava o Malfoy. Eu sei que, como eu, ela irá fazer de tudo para separar esses dois.

_» POV NARRADORA _**On**_ »_

Alvo sabia onde Lily estava. Sempre que acontecia algo, ela ia até a Sala Precisa.

Lily estava decidida que procuraria seu irmão, e no momento que levantava, Alvo abriu a porta.

— Nós precisamos fazer algo. — ele anunciou, pisando firme até uma cadeira

— Eu sei, quanto mais rápido agirmos, melhor.

— Gosto do jeito que você pensa, Lily!

E nessa noite eles fizeram todo o plano. Nas férias de verão, haveria uma festa dada por Luke Zabine, da Sonserina, que convidava todo o ano de todas as casas.

Como estavam fazendo o ano juntos, Zabine convidou Alvo, Scorp e Rose. Cada um tinha direito de levar alguém. Até aí o plano era simples: Alvo levar Lily, e eles separarem Scorp e Rose. Eles se perguntavam como fariam isso funcionar, quando Alvo teve uma ideia.

— Poderíamos fazer **(...)**. Logo depois, você avisa a ele que, **(...)** e eu vou estar **(...)**. Gostou?

— É brilhante! Explêndido. Eu sempre te admirei, Alvo, seu talento natural é incrível. Eu vou dormir e, se quiser, amanhã nós discutimos o resto do plano.

Ela saiu sem esperar resposta e foi para o dormitório. Alvo, com preguiça, desejou uma cama e dormiu.

Faltavam dois meses para as férias de verão, e quanto mais planos tivessem, melhor!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Parte II - ...The party will begin...**

Dois meses se passaram voando na escola, e agora todos os que haviam passado de ano estavam de férias.

Rose voltou para casa com os pais de Scorp, porque os seus estavam presos por Molly n'A Toca, e iam demorar um tempo

Scorp e Rose só falariam do namoro com os quatro pais_ separadamente_ para evitar que Scorp fosse morto por Ron. Mas enfim, agora eles estavam no carro, que a família Malfoy tinha, voltando para casa. Hugo sempre gostou muito da tia Ast (Astória), e por isso passou a viagem falando sobre suas notas e artigos trouxas com ela.

Eles chegaram na rua e todos foram para a casa dos Malfoy; também né, era só atravessar a rua.

Então eles entraram e começou aquele lanchinho da tarde para você ficar totalmente empanturrado, que as mães adoram servir. Todos já tinham sentado, quando Scorp se levantou e falou:

— Pai, mãe, eu tenho que falar uma coisa que acho que vocês vão gostar. Eu to namorando a Rose.

— **AHHHHHHH!** Meu bebezinho cresceu! — Astória falou, apertando as bochechas dele e ignorando os "_Chega_" e "_Para mãe_" que ele falava

— Há! Eu sabia que algum dia a Rose seria minha nora. — Draco falou abraçando-a

Pelo menos na família Malfoy foi uma alegria... Que logo iria acabar, com um provável ruivo indo para Azkaban e um loiro morto em pouco tempo...

_» POV ROSE _**On**_ »_

— Toc. Toc. - ouvi minha mãe falar ao passar pela porta depois de um tempo — Hey, somos nós! — ela entrou puxando meu pai para dentro

— Olá Mione, Ron! — tia Ast abraçou os dois

— Oi Asty! Draco, e aí? Como eles se comportaram? — só minha mãe que fala aqui? (**O.o**)

— Sim, Hermione, são uns anjos. — tio Draco respondeu

— Então, vamos lá? Hugs, Rose! — meu pai chamou

— Ok, tchau tia Ast! — Hugo a abraçou e passou reto por Scorp — Tchau, tio Draco. — ele acenou e foi embora

— Tchau, tia Ast. — eu também a abracei — Tchau, tio Draco. — o abracei — Tchau, Scorp. — eu o abracei bem forte, e sussurrei — Lá em casa em dois minutos. — eu me afastei e falei mais alto — Te vejo depois, Scorp.

E eu saí de lá com um pouco de medo do meu pai... Eu acho que to ferrada.

Pensando melhor, eu não, mas o Scorp...

Quando chegamos, Hugo já estava no sofá em silêncio, esperando.

— Gente, eu tenho que falar com vocês. É que e-eu... Ah, eu tô namorando. — torcendo para que meu pai não exploda agora

— E quem é, querida? — minha mãe provavelmente já adivinhou. Eu acho que meu pai está ficando mais vermelho que o normal...

Vi Scorp atravessando a rua, e eu fui para a porta. Meus pais estão me olhando com cara de **WTF**. Eu abri a porta e puxei Scorp para dentro, e ele estava _calmo_. **COMO? COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL?** Aí ele segurou minha mão e eu apareci na sala de novo.

— O Scorp. — meu pai tá roxo.

... Mais roxo...

... Ficou azul...

... Verde...

... Tá vermelho de novo...

... Ficou pálido...

... _Desmaiou._

_» POV NARRADORA _**On**_ »_

Depois do pequeno... _Incidente_, Scorp sentou com uma Rose aflita no sofá. Enquanto Mione levava o marido para cima (com o _Wingardium Leviosa_), resmungando coisas do tipo "_E a alegria da filha_", "_deveria não ser tão fraco_" ou "_qual o problema dele?_"

Ela amou a notícia e sabe que Scorp é uma boa pessoa. Hugo tomou o papel de irmão ciumento, mas depois de alguns minutos conversando com Scorp, parou de ser assim._ (n/Dani: isso por que o Scorp é irresistível, não dá pra ficar de mal com ele!)_ **(n/Scorp: Eu sei que eu sou tudo de bom!)**_ (n/Dani: __**666666'**__)_**(n/Rose: olha a safadeza com o MEU Scorp)** _(n/Dani: eu que escrevo, então tecnicamente ele é meu! :D )_ **(n/Rose: :/ )**

O assunto entre os quatro deu tantas voltar, que gora eles falavam sobre festas. Scorp falou sobre a festa de Luke, que ele e Rose iriam juntos, pois a titia mais foda do mundo deixou (**e.e**). A festa era em dois dias, e Rose já sabia com que roupa iria.

(n/Dani: Roupa da Rose:  pretty_pink/set?id=43595605)

_» POV ALVO _**On**_ »_

Hoje era o dia em que eu iria consegui-la para mim. Sim, hoje a festa vai começar...

Iria acontecer em uma hora e, segundo a Dani _(n/Dani: =D)_, eu tenho que falar meu plano nessa hora da narração. Então, lá vai...

O plano é meio complicado, mas eu vou começar embebedando a Roxanne (minha prima) e pedir ajuda para Rose. Lily vai deixar Malfoy tomar umas e falar para ele que eu e Rose estamos juntos em um quarto e, já que vai estar bêbado, a Lily pretende provocá-lo.

A minha parte é impedir Rose de descer por que não quero vê-la "_magoada_", e mostro o Malfoy com a Lily. Ela chora, eu sirvo de ombro amigo, a beijo e depois a levo para cama. De manhã eu serei o mais novo amor de Rose, e Lily vai tentar seduzir o Doninha lá.

Genial, eu sei.

E garanto que vai ser tudo como o planejado... Se não for eu improviso!

Eu só tenho que esperar mais uma hora e logo a terei em minhas mãos.

_» POV LILY _**On**_ »_

Acabei de chegar na festa, ainda são 22:40 e não achei Scorp e a vaca _(n/Dani: eu sei, eu sei, eu mato ela depois **¬¬'**)_ . Se ela não chegar logo com ele, o plano vai por água a baixo.

Putz! Nem meu irmão eu acho mais?!

As únicas pessoas que eu reconheço são Hugo (que está dançando com Mellany Rangel), Fred e Luke, sendo que os últimos dois estavam, agora subindo as escadas (provavelmente contrabandeando bebidas).

Finalmente um loiro superlindo e a ruiva piriguete sem sal chegaram na festa. Hora de botar o plano em ação...

— Rox! — chamei quando achei-a no meio da multidão — Olha só essa bebida. — entreguei o copo para ela

— Isso é o que? — ela não reconhecia a bebida, então já está meio bêbada

— Caipvodka, é claro! — eu falei com uma cara de "Dãã!" e ela tirou o canudinho e virou a bebida toda

— Wou Roxanne, você não pode beber assim, caramba! — escutei a miss perfection falando — Lily, chama seu irmão e que a Rox tá bêbada. Não pode ser como da última vez. — haha mais fácil do que eu pensava!

Chamei o Alvo e eles levaram Roxy para o 3º andar da casa. Já disse quantos andares têm aqui? 5 andares com 34 quartos ao todo. Eu sei que é um exagero mas é nessa casa que acontecem as festas mais animais de todos os tempos — Rarrw —, feitas, geralmente, por Troy Zabine (irmão de Luke) que está no 7º ano de Hogwarts.

Enfim, eu estava procurando Scorp. Quando o achei eu fui falar com ele.

— Scorp, e aí? Cadê a Rose?

— Ah, oi Lily. Ela foi levar a Roxy para cima, lá com o seu irmão.

— Pô você tá detonado! Vamos virar uma, a Rose não vai nem perceber. — ele ficou meio incerto — Vamos lá, curta a vida! — ele resmungou algo e meio contra gosto nós fomos para o bar no fundo da sala já destruída.

Acho que está será uma longa noite...

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Parte III - The Long Night Won't Finish**

_» POV NARRADORA _**On**_ »_

Scorpius virou 5 tequilas junto de Lily e se afastou um pouco.

Enquanto isso, Alvo e Rose impediam Roxanne de sair do quarto e, consequentemente, nem eles puderam sair.

Scorp é paciente e tranquilo mas se morde de ciúmes quando se trata de Alvo com Rose, juntos. Mesmo bêbado ele se deu conte de que Rose não havia retornado com seu primo, ou com Rox.

Ele soube que Rose sempre foi protetora em relação à família, e que foi ajudar de bom grado a prima.

A longa noite que esperava os dois ainda não havia começado e não acabaria tão cedo.

_»__ POV Scorpius _**On**_»_

Eu já estava bêbado.

Fato.

Sempre fui muito fraco para bebida, não sei por que eu virei 5 tequilas.

Eu quero morrer.

Na verdade eu quero a Rose. Minha Rose.

Sinceramente eu não confio nesse primo dela, Alvo chegou a ser meu amigo. Eu tentei realmente, mas não deu. Ano passado eu descobri que ele gostava de Rose, mas eu não sabia exatamente o que eu sentia por ela. Acho que eu já gostava mas não assumi para mim mesmo.

Uma pessoa que eu até suporto, mas não prefiro conviver, é a irmã do Alvo, Lily. Ela é até legal, mas não se enturma com os outros fora da Sonserina. Ela chega a ser chata quando você convive com ela por mais que 10 minutos.

Eu amo Rose e a família dela mas só esses dois que são exceções, acho que não suporto as duas cobras juntas.

Acho que acabei de ver uma ruiva. Minha visão, já embaçada me impede de ter certeza de quem é mas eu acho que é Rose.

Esquece. Não é ela.

— O que você quer? — falei decepcionado assim que Lily apareceu

—Só falar com você... Por favor sente-se Scorp. — ela me disse e eu hesitei mas sentei — Pronto! Agora, isso e chocante mas só ouça, não me interrompa. — eu assenti silenciosamente — Bom, Alvo, seu amigo e meu irmão, esta agora com sua namorada em um quarto. Desculpe mas eles não estão fazendo coisas inocentes Scorp, e não tem jeito legal de falar isso... — ela parou e eu não queria acreditar... Rose era fiel, ela nunca faria isso — Olha se quiser algo eu estou aqui, ok?

Eu não esperei ela dizer mais nada, puxei ela para um beijo. . Minha namorada estava com o primo agora no quarto, então eu estou aqui, com a prima dela no meio da festa.

Eu não sabia que eu me arrependeria amargamente logo depois de ter feito isso.

_»__ POV Rose _**On**_»_

Depois de mais um ataque da Roxanne, eu e Alvo saímos do quarto, onde a deixamos dormindo. Estava quase descendo a escada quando Alvo me puxou para cima de novo.

— O que foi? — eu disse tentando ver do que ele me afastava

— Não... Se você ver, vai ficar magoada... — ele disse puxando-me de volta

— Me larga Alvo. — ele soltou — Deixa. Eu. Ver. — sibilei antes de correr a escada rapidamente

Realmente eu não queria ver. A música alta ainda tocava e, no fundo do bar, estava _ele_. Ele e aquela piranha que se considera minha prima por ter algum tipo de laço sanguíneo comigo.

Eu não sei quando foi, mas minha visão embaçou e senti dois braços me ampararem. Acho que ouvi um baixo " Vamos sair daqui. " vindo de Alvo. Que bom que poucos prestaram atenção em nós, eu não queria de jeito nenhum virar toda a atenção para mim.

Subimos as mesmas escadas que eu desci correndo, explodindo de curiosidade, e entramos em um quarto qualquer da casa. As lágrimas não queriam parar de sair, e eu só me agarrei mais a Alvo.

Fui conduzida até um sofá e chorei no ombro de Alvo. Ele conjurou um pano úmido e retirou minha maquiagem. Minhas lágrimas, ainda que poucas, escorriam lentamente pelo meu rosto. Alvo as secou e se aproximou.

Ele me beijou. Obviamente eu correspondi.

Mas eu não senti nada.

Isso me faz um pessoa ruim?

Beijando meu primo enquanto meu (ex-) namorado está beijando minha prima?

Não, não me faz ruim, só me faz igual a ele.

Me afastei e logo ele se levantou. Isso não é certo, ele é meu primo. Eu não gosto dele. Eu amo Scorp. Não queria agora mas eu o amo.

— Rose eu... E-eu acho que sinto algo por você, Rô...

Quase não acompanhei o que aconteceu, ele me puxou para um beijo, me levantando do sofá. Nessa hora eu não senti nada além de medo de Alvo.

Se afastando um pouco ele me prensou na parede e segurou meus pulsos.

Eu tentei me livrar dele mas ele era muito forte... Ele agora me beija a força, e eu aqui prensada na parede sem fazer nada. Nem gritar eu consigo.

Eu não reajo a nada que ele faz e PUM, ele me da um tapa na cara.

Agora, com olhos lacrimejando ele tira minha roupa e sua calça. Ele acabou de me empurrar com força para a cama. Eu pensei que ele fosse meu primo carinhoso mas nessa festa só ficou pior do que eu pensava para descobrir a verdade...

Cadê o Scorpius para me salvar agora? Já sei, se atracando a falsa da minha prima.

Só esse pensamento bastou para que eu chorasse e ele me desse outro tapa. Pronto, chegou minha hora, ele esta se aproximando cada vez mais rápido.

E com essa mesma rapidez ele se jogou na cama. Com medo, nua e chorando. Era assim que eu estava, tentando impedí-lo de cometer algo que no futuro se arrependeria.

Ele se aproximou e por impulso fechei minhas pernas forte. Ele ficou em cima de mim tentando me beijar e cada vez eu me sentia mais suja. Chorei de medo, raiva e por amor até agora, só hoje.

A única coisa que eu desejo é que alguém apareça e venha intervir isso. Ninguém.

Eu também desejo que eu estivesse com a minha mãe, como antigamente. Quando eu sentia medo, ela me abraçava e fazia um chocolate quente para eu me acalmar. Mas eu nunca imaginava que anos depois eu sentiria tanta falta dela num momento desses.

Lembranças e mais lebranças me levaram a uma só pessoa: Scorpius Malfoy. Voltei a chorar mais forte que antes e Alvo segurou meu rosto com raiva e disse:

— Você é virgem? Se sim isso só vai doer mais, _Rosie_.

— Nã-ao... — deixei escapar um soluço esganiçado e algumas lágrimas, logo depois que minha fala morreu

Outro tapa veio em meu rosto e ele começou a me tocar. Chorei e implorei para ele parar e não me fazer nada, mas logo depois ele começou a me violentar. Chorei, continuando calada, tentando não pensar em **QUEM** me estuprava.

Quando tudo terminou ele saiu de cima de mim e eu corri para pegar meu vestido. Ele não de vestiu, só se deitou na cama. Com o vestido já posto eu corri descalça para fora do quarto. Ele não ousou me seguir e eu fui procurar alguém.

Corri por dois ou três corredores e achei Dominique e, quando a vi, comecei a chorar desesperadamente. Ela não disse nada, viu meus pulsos, ombros e coxas machucados e fomos diretamente para A Toca, onde estavam meus pais.


	4. Dominique e James And I Love Her

**CAPÍTULO BÔNUS – Dominique e James**

_(A love like ours _

_Could never die _

_As long as I _

_Have you near me)_

_ - And I Love Her (The Beatles)_

* * *

Festa. Bebidas. James. Dominique.

Duas pessoas grifinórias de nascensa, baladeiras e muito galinhas. James é 3 meses mais velho que Domi, e, quando criança, se mostrou inteiramente interessado em sua prima, mas sempre ficou com outras.

Ela não ficou muito atrás, seu primo sempre foi muito desejado pelas garotas e ela mais ainda pelos garotos. Mesmo ele sendo esse pouco mais velho que ela, ambos estão indo para o 7º ano para se formar.

Domi estudou até o 6º ano em Beauxbatons e foi transferida para fazer o 7º ano em Hogwarts, como sua irmã mais velha — de exatos 9 meses — Victorie.

JaySi (James Sirius) já tinha chegado na festa trazendo Alvo e Lily consigo, procurando Domi. A 'quedinha' por ela se tornou um baita de um precipício nesse último ano.

Domi, aparentemente, procurava alguém. Só Vic sabia que ela era completamente e loucamente apaixonada por JaySi, e apoiava-os totalmente, shippando o casal. Enfim, Domi procurava JaySi na festa. O ciúmes começou a corroê-la por inteiro, até que o viu vindo em sua direção.

— Domi! — ele falou aliviado abraçando a prima

— Jay. E aí? Já pegou quantas? — sim, mesmo apaixonada por ele, ela manteve o orgulho e a teimosia intactos, escondendo seus sentimentos

— Eu já tinha pegado todas da festa antes, menos: você, a Rô, a Lilis, a Rox, a Molly, a Lucy e a Vic. Ou seja nunca peguei alguém da família que esteja ou não na festa. — ele pausou olhando para ela e suspirou — E você?

— Já fiquei com quase todos de Beauxbatons, não me enturmo muito com os mais novos. E da família eu já fiquei com o Fred, dois anos atrás, e com o Ted. — ela pausou pensando no que diria — Si, a gente pode conversar?

— Claro, vamos subir então.

Eles foram no 2º andar, em um dos últimos quartos do corredor. Trancaram a porta, se encararam soltando um longo suspiro.

— Tá, é que... — " vai Domi. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Inspira" — Eu acho que eu tô apaixonada. Me ajuda com isso?

— Tipo. Tá mas... Me ajuda com alguém também? Eu realmente gosto dela, mas não sei como eu chego nela, ou como eu falo isso pra ela. — ele pausou sentando na cama — Além do mais ela gosta de outro. E você? Quem é esse cara?

Domi mordeu o lábio e falou:

— Não vou dizer. Ele não gosta de mim, e sim de uma puta qualquer rodando bolsinha na esquina — James riu e ela esboçou um sorriso — Mas tudo bem... — ela disse se sentando ao lado dele — Sei lá. Começa se declarando pra ela. É fácil, tenha um "discurso" pré-definido na cabeça e fala com seu coração.

— Posso tentar com você?

— Tudo bem.

James encarou os olhos azuis dela, tentando achar a sua coragem grifinória. Ele cruzou as pernas e ficou frente a ela. Domi fez o mesmo, não querendo perder o contato visual.

— Bem, eu sempre gostei de você. Nós éramos crianças brincando n'A Toca, só nós dois perto do carvalho, enquanto as outras crianças queriam ajudar os adultos ou jogar xadrez com tio Ron. Todas as garotas com quem eu fiquei desde o 1º ano eram para tentar te esquecer dos meus pensamentos. Seu cabelo totalmente loiro, macio e sedoso. Seus olhos azuis esverdeados em encrenca quando encaravam os meus ao procurar um quarto n'A Toca e, na maior parte das vezes, acompanhada. Desde sempre você foi linda, é linda, e eu garanto que sempre será. Sendo ou não minha prima, eu realmente me apaixonei por você, Domi. Mas você deve gostar de outro. Eu pedi sua ajuda por que quero uma chance de te fazer feliz. Se eu não tiver essa chance, por favor me diga, pois eu quero te ver feliz. Nem que seja com outra pessoa. Mas eu só queria falar o que eu nunca tive coragem. Eu te amo. Não como uma prima, Dodô, mas como uma pessoa normal sem essas paradas de laços sanguíneos. Eu te amo, Dominique. Muito.

Ela o encarou surpresa. Isso era verdade? Ele a amava? Era só um treino ou ele falava diretamente com ela? Por que escondeu isso por tanto tempo?

James, percebendo a sua confusão falou:

— Sim, ela é você Dominique. Eu realmente te amo.

Jay levou uma das mãos ao rosto da garota que fechou os olhos ansiando por algum movimento dele. Ambos se inclinaram lentamente e, ao se beijarem, suas mãos moveram-se rapidamente por ambos os corpos.

Pouco tempo depois eles estavam deitados na cama, James em cima de Domi, com uma mão em sua cintura e outra apoiando seu peso sob a cama, enquanto Domi mantinha as mãos no cabelo dele.

Os dois tinham a impressão de que cada vez ficava mais quente no quarto. Não, não estava tão quente, era o calor do momento se apoderando deles.

* * *

_I give her all my love _

_That's all I do _

_And if you saw my love _

_You'd love her too _

_I love her _

* * *

Nem Domi ou JaySi eram mais virgens há muito tempo. Poderia dizer-se que ambos eram experts sobre sexo. Ambos se desejavam, mas isso não seria problema, ou seria? Problema não, mas talvez algo diferente. Seria só uma ficada? Eles se esqueceriam depois? Não, algo mudou no desejo mútuo que eles têm.

O que seria diferente?

Tudo. Seus sentimentos. Todo o ritmo da relação mudava. O que normalmente começava como um fogo rápido e que queimava brutalmente, começou calmo, aproveitando cada segundo, cada toque, o prazer indescritível de chegar ao ápice no final de tudo.

* * *

_She gives me everything_

_And tenderly_

_The kiss my lover brings_

_She brings to me_

_And I love her_

* * *

— Jay, se eu te dissesse que o cara que eu amo é você, você acreditaria em mim, certo? — ela disse olhando fixamente aos olhos castanhos amendoados, enormes de James

— Depois do que nós acabamos de fazer Domi, eu acho que eu já sabia — ela corou, teria sido assim, tão obvia? — Isso foi muito diferente de todo o tipo de sexo que eu já fiz. Sabe o porquê? — ele segurou o queixo dela

— Por que Jay?

— Por que você é a pessoa que eu amo. Só você e mais ninguém.

* * *

_A love like ours_

_Could never die_

_As long as I_

_Have you near me_

* * *

— Como nós vamos falar para a família? — ela perguntou pegando seu sutiã de cima do abajur

— Com a boca. — ele ironizou — Poxa Dodô, eu não sei! O seu pai vai me matar se souber que eu abusei da princesinha dele. Mas olha, que apostar quanto que o seu pai vai argumentar que eu sou um galinha, não o blá-blá-blá de eu ser seu primo?

— Eu não vou deixar ele te matar, e sim você **ERA** galinha. Agora você é meu, e mais de nenhuma. Não quero saber de chifres enfeitando minha testa, ouviu? — ela disse colocando o vestido azul marinho

— O mesmo então Dodô!

* * *

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

* * *

— Agora você só precisa me pedir em namoro para eu ser oficialmente sua, mas meu coração já tem o seu nome escrito. — ela começa a olhar JaySi colocando sua blusa

— Eu tenho que pedir? — e fez biquinho — Então tá, mas não agora... Eu tenho mais o que fazer com a minha boca.

Ele a beijou por uma última vez e ela, já vestida, saiu do quarto, esperando por ele. Ela só sentiu Rose ir ao seu encontro chorando e logo aparatou para A Toca.

JaySi, ao ouvir o som de aparatação, correu de meias até o corredor para ver o que aconteceu. Não vendo ninguém aparatou também para A Toca, suspeitando que Domi estivesse lá.

* * *

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

* * *

Após Rose ter contado toda a história para a família e ter ido ao Ministério, James viu Dominique ficar mais apreensiva, então foi falar com ela.

— Tudo bem, Dodô?

— Desde que você esteja sempre ao meu lado, vai ficar tudo bem sim JaySi.

James a beijou, tendo olhares curiosos e surpresos sobre si. Vic murmurou um "Annnnnnnw" e suspirou. Gui não se importou deles se beijarem, pois sabia que o sobrinho amava muito sua filha e que não iria magoá-la.

Sim, eles se amam. Juntos, um do lado do outro, sempre se apoiando, ficaria tudo bem.


End file.
